Downfall
by bourbonandbloodbags
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are meant to be together . . . for publicity. Their 'relationship' is built on a lie, but as far as the world knows; they are happy celebrities in love with each other. Oh if only things were that simple.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Start at the Beginning

**AN: IM BACK! If you guys are wondering about Love & War:**

**I honestly have no desire to finish that story. No inspiration, nothing. People were giving me shit about it, so I just gave up. I know, im a horrible role model, but its my story. **

**So here I am with a story I have been hinting at for a little while. I do not know if I will continue it but I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DESCRIPTION: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are meant to be together . . . for publicity. Their 'relationship' is built on a lie, but as far as the world knows; they are happy celebrities in love with each other. Oh if only things were that simple.**

****SPECAIL THANKS TO EMMA (damon-whore) who was no help at all with writing the description ;) but is my bestfriend who aslo is writing a story.**

* * *

I reclined in my seat. My ears were enveloped by my Beats. My brain was filled the notes of Afraid by The Neighbourhood. I got out my songbook while my muse was still present. My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm the lead singer of little alternative rock band called The Downfall. Well maybe not so little, we have four platinum records, 3 Teen Choice Awards, a Grammy, and two Rolling Stones Covers. Okay, so we are kind of a big deal. The Downfall consisted of me as the lead singer, Bonnie Bennet on bass, Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan who are both guitarists, and Tyler Lockwood our drummer. We were all currently on a private jet on our way to Paris for our next show. Caroline was sat next to me on the plane. She was drinking a mug of tea and reading Vogue. Tyler was rhythmically tapping his drum sticks on any solid surface he could find, Matt was sleeping in the bedroom, and Bonnie was picking out her outfit for tonight's show. This was my life. This was my dream, and it had all come true. I didn't want to be a country artist, or a pop star, I was definitely not a rapper either. Rock was what it has always been for me. The last lyrics of Afraid bled into The Beatles Eleanor Rigby. I'll admit, it is hard living away from your family, and it was weird to be in big city, with everyone's eyes on you. You see, everyone in this band came from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. We had actually all been childhood friends. We had gone through everything together. In high school Matt and Tyler were jocks, while Bonnie, Caroline, and I were cheerleaders. I know, cliché much? We had always dreamt of going far in the world, but here we are. On a world tour. Small town band, getting nowhere my ass. I closed up my songbook, another major hit already started, and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of my adoptive family.

* * *

We stepped on stage to thousands of screaming fans. Chanting our names as if they were prayers. Praising us like we are Greek Gods. I come up to the microphone, my high top Converse scuffing the stage. I run a hand through my waist-length hair that falls in perfect waves. As I rap my manicured hand around the mic, the crowd hushes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is my favorite part. The crowd is silent, everyone is focused on the music, and then my vocal chords start to vibrate and dance with each word I sing. Caroline's fingers tango over the strings of her guitar. And on cue Bonnie's low bass hums into key, matt plays along with caroline adding some more depth to the notes she plays, and Tyler beats his drums like they are all his troubles in life. Then it's my turn.

_I'm from a, little city with expensive taste,_

_Where the cars don't run till the engine breaks._

_Wasn't, spending pennies on massive things,_

_But invested in the mess with this recipe._

_…_

_Remember what the people said,_

_Remember what the people said,_

_When it's said and done._

_Let it go._

The crowd roared when I finished. Deciding I would give them a treat from my high school years, I did a back flip. Then they just flipped out. After a four hour long show, we finally got back on to the jet. I was exhausted, but it was finally time for our week long vacation. We were all going back Mystic Falls to see our families. After months of waiting for this, I was going to get to go home and see my parents, my brother, and all of my bandmates parents, who had always been like family. I would have nothing to worry about. No more stress for a week. Then I got a call from our manager Rebekah Mikaelson, who had become a close friend of caroline, Bonnie and I, she was also matt's crush.

"Hey Becs, what's up?"

"Hey Len, I have good news and bad news." She said with a wary tone.

"Good news first," I said into the receiver.

"We got contracted for a movie sound track!"

"AHHH!" okay, it might not be that big of a deal, but it was to me. Alright this is my poetic justice; movies and music are best friends. Movies without music would just be boring. The movies sound track sets the mood for scenes, brings people to tears, and just puts emphasis on some pretty badass moments. "Okay, bad news…" it couldn't put a damper on my mood that much, I mean we just scored a movie soundtrack. "Wait, what movie?"

"Damon Salvatore's new film." Ah yes, the infamous Damon Salvatore. I'm not gonna lie, he's an incredible actor, and he has even directed his last two films that he also starred in. The guy had talent. Not to mention he was gorgeous. But I had friends in the acting industry who have had to work with him. The guy was a complete douche. He was a player, cocky, snobby, and thought he was king of the world. Oh well, it's not like I would have to work with him other than when we were talking about music.

"Okay, now the bad news." I replied once I pulled myself back from space.

"In order to bring some good publicity to the movie and the band….You have to date him."

"WHAT?" I screamed into the phone. I didn't mean to be rude, but I hung up on Becs. She knew how much I hated the guy and all of his womanizing tendencies. Everyone on the plane was staring at me.

"Lane, what's wrong?" Tyler asked me with big, curious eyes.

"We got contracted to do the soundtrack for Damon Salvatore's newest movie." They all started cheering. Yeah, they would be happy. They didn't have to date the dick.

"What is bad about that?" Caroline squealed.

"To promote us and the film, I have to date him." They all got the 'oh shit' look on their face. Yeah. This was definitely not a stress free vacation.

* * *

After dwelling on the fact that I would have to date Damon Salvatore I got over it. It would only be for a couple of months, it's not like I would actually have to spend quality bonding time with him, and it's not like I would fall in love with the guy. There would be some rumors spread about us possibly having a fling. I would go one some 'dates' with him where we would 'accidently' be photographed by paparazzi. Once the movie was out, a box office hit, and our new album got a platinum record, we would break up and most likely never talk to each other again. Oh well. I just want to get back to Virginia, to my parents, to my brother, and to my baby girl.

Good thing I don't have to wait that long, because we are pulling up into my driveway right now. You see, my parents don't know I'm coming home, so I'm extra excited. I raised my fist and tapped on the door. I could hear someone getting up and rustling around. My mother opened the door, her reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She realized who she was staring at and gasped. She pulled me into a tight hug and let the tears fall. I heard my dad's booming voice call down the hallway, "Miranda, who is at the do-"he walked into my line of sight. He looked the same, old beat-up Levi's, Aerosmith t-shirt, and a warm smile. He was where I got my inspiration to start music. We would be sitting in the front of his 67 Impala, and I would be singing along to Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. He told me I had talent, and needed to pursue it. So I did. And here I am, along with my best friends singing the same songs we wrote in Matt Donovan's garage, senior year. Except instead of playing at Mystic Falls High for homecoming, we are rocking The Oscars for the world. The best thing about this was, that none of became egomaniac pop stars. We were still the misfits of the 'popular group' that would rather strum along on a guitar and sing some lyrics we thought of while we were bored in calculus than party at Aimee Bradley's house.

My dad encased both my mom and me in his arms, and I heard feet bounding down the stairs. I broke free and pretty much tackled my 6 foot 2 older brother. He wrapped his arms around me and I truly felt at home. "Hi Jere," I said into his shirt. Sure me and my brother may fight like cats and dogs, but he is one of my best friends. He was a stereotypical older brother. But he was MY stereotypical older brother. "Len, I see you more on my twitter feed than I do in real life, how's is my super mega badass rock star younger sister?"

"Is it weird that I'm much happier now that I'm home?" I asked. I love my fans with my life, but my family is where I belong.

"Nope. In fact you should just stay home. I miss you and Bonnie, I miss matt and Tyler. Hell! I even miss Caroline…when she's not blabbing about shoes…"

"I HEARD THAT JEREMY." Ah, did I mention my mom was cooking for everyone to celebrate us? I turned around to see Caroline and Tyler walking up the driveway, hand in hand like a mushy rom com. When I see them together, I feel such a longing push in my stomach. I wish I could have that, that all-consuming love, a steady relationship, someone to hold. But if I got a boyfriend where would I get my pathetic inspiration for songs? Even Matt and Rebekah were bound to start dating, and it's not like I could become a lesbian with Bonnie because she's dating Jeremy. God Bonnie, I thought you had my back… but no. You just had to be straight.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"And that's a wrap! Great job people!" I got up from my position on the floor and walked to my dressing room. I opened the door and was immediately met by my hyper pitbull, Sasha.

"Hi baby girl!" I bent down to eye level and she attacked me with kisses. Sasha was my one constant. My dad was a flake. I built my own empire in Hollywood and all he had to say was that I could have had a real job. My mom was my savior. But she passed away a few years ago. My brother was a successful surgeon, and traveled Africa doing humanitarian aid. Sure I had a girlfriend, but could you even call Katherine Pierce that? It started up for publicity when she was my co-star in a movie, but the sex was too good to just drop it. So I guess she wasn't a girlfriend, rather we were each other's playthings. Never committed, never dating, never in love. Love wasn't my thing. You see, my heart is precious thing. I would never give it away to a girl who would constantly have an opportunity to break it. Sasha broke me out of my trance by barking at a new figure in the room. "Sash! Babe, I'm the one who gave you to your father, no need to go crazy like I'm a bat shit cray-cray fangirl." Alaric Saltzman, my long time best friend/business partner/agent and new found actor.

"Did you just say cray-cray? My god Ric, you're turning into one of them." I put my hands out in front of me as to say 'get away from me'. I pulled the collar of my ripped and fake blood stained t-shirt over my nose. "Stay away! Is it contagious? SECURITY!" I burst out laughing my Ric started throwing pillows off of my couch at me. I dropped the collar of my shirt and heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded something like "I don't know why I'm still friends with you. Fucking dick wad." But I may have heard wrong…

"So what brings you to Casa de Dressing Room Salvatore?" wow, I am a fucking weirdo.

"Well, it actually is pertaining to my, excuse me 'our' movie." Most people just go shopping with their best friend for motorcycles, but no. We are making a movie together. Might not have been my most genius idea, but they can't all be winners.

"What about it?" I ask with a hint of curiosity leaking through.

"Well I figured out the band for the soundtrack; Downfall." Ah, Downfall, they were your stereotypical small town group that made it big. Everyone knew about them, even me, though I never really listened to their music.

"Is that the one with the lead singer with legs to die for, a perfect ass, and an infamous rack?" I said I didn't listen to their music, didn't mean I don't appreciate the, ahem, assets. Ric scoffed at my crude description.

"Elena Gilbert, yes. I was talking to her agent earlier and we both reached a mutual agreement. We thought we could draw in some of Downfall's fan base to the movie, and interest your fan base to them, by…uh…well…" his voice went downhill and Ric stumbled on his words.

"Spit it out old man!"

"I'm two years older than your wrinkly face, dumbass. And you have to date her. Get in some of the magazines, and create some publicity."

"Well good thing she's not fugly. Ooh, maybe I could have a three some with her and the blonde- hold the fuck up. Did you just call my beautiful work of art of a face, _wrinkly? _No. I do not wrinkle. I am a fine wine, or rather a high class bourbon. I get _even better _with age… if that's possible, I'm pretty fuckin' awesome." I'm also very modest, if you couldn't tell…

"Impossible is the only word to describe you. I'm leaving." And he walked out.

Well…I better get a hold of this chick and find out when our first date will be. OR should I say when we will be first spotted by the paparazzi. I texted Ric, asking for her email and phone number. When he replied with the seven digit code, I gave her a ring.

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

You know the movie Charlie the Chocolate Factory? The one with Johnny Depp painted white? You know the girl who ate the blueberry gum and blew up to the size of Damon's ego? Yeah, that's how I feel right now. My mom decided to play the part of the witch from Hansel and Gretel and was trying to fatten us all up to be baked into a pie. She was practically shoving food down our throats by the wheel barrel full. I had to crawl to my room. I was sprawled out on my bed when I heard my cell ring. I looked at the screen of my white iPhone 5s to see an unfamiliar number. I slid the lock to answer.

"Hello?" A deep sultry voice that could make any girl swoon answered me. His voice sounded like liquid velvet, whoever 'he' was."

"Hello, future girlfriend." What the fuck. It wasn't unusual to have stalkers but this was fucking creepy.

"Who the fuck is this? I swear I will personally run you over with my Camaro." It was an empty threat, obviously, but I didn't want to sound scared or intimidated.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself. It's Damon Salvatore."

"Sure it is." Yeah right, why would Damon be calling me?

"It is, but if you don't believe me I'm sure I could convince you somehow." God I could imagine him smirking on the other side of the line, yep. This was definitely him.

"Pig," I said with a scoff. "SO I'm guessing you're agent told you about our 'agreement' of sorts? Look, it's cool that you called me, but I'm on vacation in my hometown and I really don't want to talk to you of all people. I'll have my people contact you when I'm back in Hollywood." I tapped the screen and ended the call before he could utter a response. I decided that it would just be better to be completely detached in this 'relationship'. I couldn't risk getting my heart broken by a complete player. I need to keep myself safe.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

Great. Just what I need. Another complete diva who thinks she is little miss perfect. Total bitch, she probably doesn't even write her own songs. Whatever. Two can play at this game. But by the end of this year, I will have her heart in my hands. Operation Conquer and Destroy is now in motion.

* * *

**AN: So did you like it? I wrote damon a little differently, I want him to be laid back but still a dick... does that make sense? please review, im not really sure if I want to build on this story or not. Also this will most likely be a shorter story, with spurratic updates. School is crazy and I almost never have time to write. But I downloaded Fall Out Boy's newest album and got inspired. Sorry if it's short but there wasn't much I could do when Damon and Elena are on the opposite sides of the country. I love you all!**

**BY THE WAY: the song I used earlier is by one of my favorite bands The Neighbourhood, song is called Let it Go. Its an awesome band and song. GO CHECK THEM OUT**


	2. Chapter 2: New Experiences

**AN: so after painting my nails for the fourth time today, watching three seasons of how I met your mother, sleeping, and lying motionless for hours im finally sitting down and doing what I keep putting off. Writing. Its not that I have no inspiration im just really lazy. But here I am. ALSO! HUGE THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. ESPECIALLY MY NEW READERS AND RETURNING. EVERYONE HERE IS THE BEST. Special thanks to 1DELENA fan and bellax0xchristina you guys without fail always review and I truly love you both. Along with every other reviewer. Also thanks to emma for handling my life with grace. Yeah no she freaks out on a daily basis ;) ily emmyboo. NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

Worst idea ever.

So Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and I thought it would be an awesome idea to drive my Camaro back to LA. Yeah, no. I wanted to ship my baby cross country but the guys saw a road trip opportunity and no way in hell was I going to let just them drive my babe hundreds of miles. So I was stuck with them singing along to Taylor Swift. The only good thing is we are taking driving shifts, and right now its Tyler's turn. So I'm in the passenger's seat, with my feet propped up on the dash, hair flowing in the wind, and my song book on my lap. Right now we are in Oklahoma, and it's pretty barren. This is nowhere near the inspiration I want. So exotic places start popping into my head. Naturally, I think of Hawaii and the volcanoes have me thinking. And boom. By the time we're in New Mexico our next single is done. I reach behind my chair and nearly shake matt's knee awake.

"Becca, stop, I don't have to leave for practice till 9." He says, very groggily I might add, and swats my hand away halfheartedly. Obviously me and Tyler crack up, and our laughter makes matt wake up who is completely and utterly clueless. Dumb blonde. Who knew matt talked in his sleep? And the even funnier part; who knew matt dreamt about Rebekah!

"Mattie, when we are back in LA remind me to FINALLY set you and Rebekah up." I choked out through my laughter. Tyler has tears rolling down his cheeks and I'm close to spilling mine. I think it's the exhaustion kicking in, because this isn't that funny but me and Tyler cannot give it up. By now our laughter has woken up Jer.

"What the hell is so funny?" they both ask.

"Matt, you were fuckin' dreaming and sleep talking about Rebekah!" Tyler coughs out. By this time Jeremy is laughing, and matt is sputtering and we are all on the verge on having to check in to the nearest insane asylum.

"Mattie hand me my guitar and call Bon and Care, I've got a new single ready." He hands me the golden handle of my precious Oliver. Yeah . . . I named my guitar Oliver . . . me and Caroline were pulling an all nighter so we could sleep on the 8 hour flight to Greece we had the next day and we were scouring Netflix for something to watch. We came across Arrow and it seemed like a truly _compelling_ story with an enticing and wonderful plot. Actually the cover picture was Stephen Amell shirtless and sweet Jesus you haven't seen perfection till you've seen Oliver McQueen in leather pants, killing people with a bow and arrow. So in my lack of sleep state of mind I named my guitar after that sexy Robin Hood. But that is irrelevant. I've worked out the melody of the song and the chorus, I just need a few more lines but still. I'm already in love with it. I tap the beat out on Oliver . . . god that sounds sexual. And my vocals flow through the heavy anticipation filled air.

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums_

_In poison places, we are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

_We've already won_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

"I love it. There's some amazing opportunities for drum. And the bass in the song is gonna be killer." Tyler chants. Yeah, now that I'm listening it does have some great opportunities for the instruments but what about for the people? This is an anthem for the outcasts. It screams out everything the world should be. It tells everyone that the underdogs should take the night away. After hearing the guys' praise I finally dose off. Dreaming of what's to come. Lol no. I dreamt about Oliver McQueen.

* * *

Worst idea ever.

WHY DID REBEKAH AGREE TO HAVE ME DATE THIS ASS WIPE? IVE KNOWN THE GUY FIVE MINUTES AND IM READY TO BANG DAMON WITH OLIVER . . . SHIT THAT'S EVEN MORE SEXUAL. Alright. Allow me to start from the beginning. Also some minor background info; I had driven for 234324234098 hours yesterday, and slept for about 3. I WANTED COFFEE SO I GOT COFFEE. Alright, one . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . . seven . . . eight . . . nine . . . ten. Sorry, Bonnie says I need to work on 'controlling my loud emotions'. I like to think I have a very good inside voice emotion…s? Grammar isn't my forte. Caroline strangles me with her mind every time I use 'text lingo' while writing songs. It 'unprofessional' and 'childish'. Whatever. What was I talking about again? Yeah, my meeting with Damon Salva-slut. So I walk into the small coffee shop I've been coming to for years.

I pull up in my baby blue, got some high waisted shorts and a rolling stones crop top. Sure, my midriff may have been slutty but it was about 99 degrees. So as soon as my high top converse clad foot lifted off the brake, I bolted out of my car into the air conditioned sanctuary. I pulled my black raybans off my face and threw my hair over my back so it kissed my spine. I heard a low cat-call whistle from behind me and scoffed. I turned around to face the devil in disguise. He shamelessly raked his eyes from the sunglasses perched on my face, to my shoelaces dragging on the ground.

"I didn't realize it was 'dress like a Daytona Beach spring breaker day'. I could have worn my beer helmet and speedo." He scoffed. Strike one.

"Can we get this 'date' over with, without you checking me out every five seconds?" Seriously, this guy was such a slut his herpes could probably be given off by a lingering glance.

"That goes for both sides, sweet pea. Wouldn't want people to think were together. A man's still got to get laid, unless you're gonna offer." Not only did he just imply I would put out for him, but he had the audacity to wink. HE WINKED. Strike two.

"Okay. For this little arranged relationship shit we have to lay down rules." I jabbed a finger into his chest only to realize how close we were. That's when I made my biggest mistake. I looked into his eyes. Okay picture Bora Bora's oceanic view mixed with glaciers from the Arctic Circle. And that smirk. They modeled Flynn Rider's smolder after those lips. Damn you Pixar. I reached for his wrist and dragged him to a back booth, I was already noticing suspicious vans circling the shop. Once we were sat down, I reached into my giant leather bag and brought out my song book and a pen. Flipping to the very back page I clicked the pen and glided it across the paper.

**RULES TO THIS FAKE-LATIONSHIP **

**"**We are making these rules. Then we are signing them. Does that sound fair Mr. Salvatore?" I said as politely as I could.

"Deal, _Miss Gilbert."_ My name rolled off his tongue like silk. Ugh. This would work out so much better if he was ugly. At least he's an ass, so I won't want to get involved.

"First off; no sex. Unlike you, I have morals."

"I have morals, I banged a Christian chick once. By the end of the night she prayed to me." Strike three. Oh sweet Jesus this would be a long fake-lationship.

"Second; we do this like adults. I don't want any emotions on the table in this _arrangement. _No strings" I write the rule down

"Perfect. Oh third; we see can see other people." He suggests. Strike four.

"No way. I see a new picture of you in the paper every day, with a different skank each time! My parents read the paper. I won't have my life made a joke because you 'cheated on me'. That would be petrifying." Ugh, that would be disastrous. Horrendous.

"Whatever. I think we've covered all the bases." That was a lot easier than I had thought. "Since we are here, and we are going to have to spend quite a bit of time together in the near future, can I offer you a beverage of your choosing along with a friendly, good-natured game of twenty questions?" I could feel my muscles easing. I honestly don't know why I judged the guy so harshly at first. Maybe it was because of the shameless sexual innuendos, but still, this could turn into a nice, mutual friendship.

"Sure. Passion fruit tea." He gave me a smile and walked towards the barista. This really could turn into something beautiful.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

**Elena Marie Gilbert.**

This girl packs heat. She is a woman version of me, without turning everything to sex. But she was down to earth and funny as well. She could put a grown man into his place and all the while, sing a lullaby to a baby. Girl could sing. I now understood why she was so famous. Her voice was like angels whispering life lessons hidden by good melodies into your ears. We spent an entire hour getting to know each other. Her favorite color is pink, she loves the Beatles and Bon Jovi, and she loves running, reading and watching movies. By the end of our lunch we were clutching our sides from laughter. I would have never guessed, since the lunch started horridly. I'm starting to really question Operation Conquer and Destroy. Did I mention Elena is absolutely drop dead gorgeous? And not in a big boobs and nice ass kinda way, though she did have both, but in a Jennifer Lawrence way. I could really see this friendship blossoming into something truly great.

* * *

**AN: AND WE EMBARK ON THE LONG ROAD OF DELENA FRIENDSHIP. If you guys read my other story, then you know that I adore writing delena parallels. Also a note on elena's behavior; so many times is elena portrayed as weak, so in this chapter I really focused on her character development and made her very independent and sassy. She may come off as a bitch but I really liked writing her like this so boo hoo. SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I was in a weird mood and I don't really know where this chapter is going, I just really needed to get some thing up, and this was what I thought up. I would love you guys so much ( not saying I don't already ) if you reviewed/followed/favorited! Love you all!**

**Song: Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy**


	3. Chapter 3: Worlds Apart

**AUTHORS NOTE: WHASSSUPPP BITCHHESSSS. GUESS WHOS BACK. OKAY PUT DOWN THE TORCHES AND PITCH FORKS. Im sorry. IM NOT SORRY IM IN LOVE WITH YOU. Okay what was I saying? Oh yeah… sorry for leaving you guys. I was super busy and I had a real hard few days where I honestly don't want to talk about. But thanks to my amazing friends im alive and here today. So yeah. I thought I would just mention this real quick but this will only be an 8-10 chapter story. Im kinda wasting away on the idea and I have so many plot lines swimming through my mind. This is just a light fic. NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I TRIED REALLY HARD TO MAKE good BUT I HAVE NO INSPIRATION PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

"A waterpark? Yore joking right?" I said with a bit of hesitation. I turned my eyes from Elena to the huge gaudy sign that read the name of the waterpark. "There aren't even any paps here!"

"No I'm not joking, and that's the reason we are here. This isn't a date, we are going to have fun today. You've been stressed with your movie and I have too. We are here as friends. No charades and acting. Just good old fashioned fun." She grabbed my hand dragging me through the addmitions line, which actually wasn't that bad since people let us cut them, all we had to do was take a few pictures with them.

Elena dragged me to the first ride, a body slide that you raced with against partner. We climbed the line, once again everyone let us cut, and took our spots ready to take the plunge. The timer counted down signaling our release. Water rushed around me as I slid to the bottom. The slide emptied into a huge pool and I was dunked under. I rushed to the surface, and saw Elena. I grabbed her waist to see her giggling. She smiled at me and time slowed down. The water stilled around us, I felt as if an electric current ran through my hands and the light in her eyes showed me she felt it too. I threaded my fingers with hers and pulled her out of the water.

* * *

The rest of our day was spent much like the beginning. Riding thrill rides, sharing intimate moments, and having genuine fun. Now we were sat at a small pizza place, tired, and warmed from the sun being constantly on our backs. We were each on our own side of the booth but I had a constant urge to jump into her side and hold her close. I found myself watching the way her lips moved when she smiled, or the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she loves. We talked about everything, from her music to my movies to dogs, to childhood memories. I felt myself wanting to spend more and more time with Elena. I felt myself starting to feel emotions I've never felt before! The strangest thing was, I liked it! My heart felt warm and my smile had new reason. A newfound spring in my step. But I couldn't feel for this girl. Elena was genuine and everything good in the world. I was the only thing true in tabloids. Everything they said was thoughts swimming in my head. 'Damon the playboy of the town' or 'Damon the man-whore'. Everyone who was around me got dragged down. It's like I'm cursed. I'm a mortal damned for hell and Elena was the angel I was falling for, but could never have.

After dinner I drove Elena back to her house. Nothing special. Until, I walked her to her door.

* * *

"I had an amazing time, thanks for dinner, Damon." Her smile was so genuine and id only seen it one other place. My mother had that smile. The smile that would tell me everything was going to be okay that smile was my security blanket. I would have given anything in the world to see that smile one more time and now I did. And on the face of another truly inspiring woman.

"Thank you for today." She blushed and I knew that was my favorite expression of hers. The blood would rush up from her chest, up her neck and sit perfectly on her cheeks. And her smile would falter the teeniest tiniest bit, but not in a frown sort of falter but in a 'that was the best compliment I have received' sort of way. Her eyes sparkled, and the brown turned molten. Swirling all of her emotions together, and she would look at her feet to cover the entire action. Like it was something to be ashamed of, to blush, but she was clearly obvious to the fact that she never looked more beautiful.

I brushed my hand, slowly and intricately, across her cheek. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. And once again, that precious blood rushed to her cheeks and the entire event took place again. She got up on her tip toes and turned her face towards mine. Our cheeks brushed and her breath fanned into my ear deliciously. She pressed her lips to my cheek and if I died right then I would have died happily. But if I had died I would not have gotten to experience the best part. Or rather I wouldn't have been able to make the experience _happen._ I placed my hand back on her cheek, where it once was and turned her lips towards mine. No words were exchanged but it was like we had an entire conversation. Those unspoken words, that shared moment, fueled my actions. I brought her lips to mine. The kiss was like no other I had ever experienced. It was feverish or filled with lust and desire. It was delicate like a butterfly, and could be broken at any second. It lasted only a few seconds, our lips moving in synch, her hands tangled in my hair, ine of my hands on her cheek the other on her back pushing her impossibly close to me, but it felt like a millennium. We pulled away with closed eyes.

"Goodnight Damon." And she slipped through the front door, shutting it behind her.

"Goodnight Elena." I said to the piece of wood separating us. But that was not the only thing keeping us apart. We were within 35 feet of each other but It felt like we were worlds away.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

It was the time of day where lilac meant orange and the sun went to se another country. I was ending the day with my usual routine. I had taken a shower and was now ignoring damons crude insinuations through text. It was around a month and a half since me and Damon started our little arrangement. We had gone for ice cream and eaten pizza, we laughed and held hands with the occasional kiss on the cheek to make it truly believable. My bandmates weren't quite sold, but I was beginning to warm up to Damon and the idea of being with him. Ever since I took him to that waterpark but even I knew that was bad. One look at my situation and I knew I'd spend way too much time writing a song to cure the heartbreak I would have.

Each day was the same song but different tune. I'd find myself wondering and hoping I would see Damon. I was falling into a deep pit with razor sharp rocks at the bottom. And there wasn't going to be a safety net.

_I felt cold and hollow. He said I wanted it. And each time I denied the cloth muffled my objecting screams. He said I deserved it, and I started to believe him. I was used. Damaged goods. Everything in my body hurt. My vision was speckled with black dots and I was fading in and out of consciousness. I was awake just long enough to feel the cold tip of a blade slip into my chest and leave its mark. _

_the water filled my mouth, spilling down my esophagus and draining into my lungs. My body thrashed against his. Cold water surrounded me and my eyes burned. I could make out the faintest silhouette of a bridge. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" and I was wondering the same thing. _

I woke up from my dream with a start. Yet it wasn't a dream. I am a rape survivor. It happened senior year of high school. And it has haunted me since.

* * *

**DAMONS POV**

Don't get me wrong. Elena is great. She's gorgeous and has turned out to be a great friend. But the initial attraction isn't there anymore. Her body has become blurred with every other girls and her eyes have dulled. Her smile shines from within, but that could never change. She had the charisma of Mulan. Plus she smelled amazing. All the time. It could be 106 degrees outside and she wouldn't even bat an eye. I'm not even going to mention what an amazing person she is. We were on our date and a 14 year old came up to her asking for a picture and an autograph. Elena had a conversation with the girl for fifteen minutes and even complimented her batman t-shirt.

Okay so maybe her body hasn't blurred and her eyes haven't dulled. But I can't feel for this girl. I don't do feelings. I do sex. Which was what I was exactly going to do.

I walked into the dark club with a bimbo on my arm and a thirst for bourbon. Well that thirst had already been sufficed by 7 glasses but whatever. It was humid in there and my throat was getting dry. I faintly remember the flashes of light and calling my name. "DAMON, WHERE IS ELENA?" WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTHER GIRLFRIEND?" All the words ran into one and I couldn't think. I swung at the nearest pap and missed. I hit the floor with a thud. Oh well.

* * *

I'm never drinking again. Never. I repeat never ever. Okay maybe not drinking _today. _But the thing I am most grateful for is that I slept through my hangover. And that is the only good part of my day.

* * *

**ELENAS POV**

I run my fingers over the shallow scars, a minor memory of what _he_ did me. There are three of them. Each an inch apart and two long. There are three other things on my wrist too. Above each scar is a word. On the first, live, on the second, breathe, on the third, love. They all have such a deep meaning, and yet they look simple.

I swing my covers off my body and throw my legs over the side of my bed. I grab my phone on my way to the bathroom, and scroll through my notifications. I see a few texts from Bonnie. One of them is a link to a tabloid's site. I tap it and take a sharp breath. The headline reads as follows

**DAMON SALVA-TORN BETWEEN WOMEN!**

**_Hottest playboy in the city shows how hard it is to revert from old ways!_**

**_He was, as pictured above, seen leaving a hit club with a blonde on his arm._**

**_Our witnesses also tell us he was seen entering with her._**

**_and I doubt he only ENTERED the 'club' with her, because ANOTHER_**

**_witness saw them stumbling into Salvatore's chic apartment._**

**_This isn't an uncommon sight but our only question is;_**

**_What about Elena? That poor girl. She was young and naïve to think that _**

**_Relationship would turn out any differently. Well that's what happens_**

**_When you bring your innocence to Hollywood with you._**

The relationship wasn't real but the embarrassment was. And it hurt like a bitch.

**TO DAMON**

**I know everyone thinks I'm 'young and naïve' but I will rip you to shreds, and there will be nothing innocent about it. **

I sent the link along with the message though I was hoping he had already seen it. I got in the shower and started to plot my revenge.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:ive been writing this chapter for a week. And its not even that great, but I think my inspiration is coming back and I might even finish love and war! so now you know a piece of elena's past. Hopefully I will get the next update to you guys much much much faster. Please review, follow, and favorite because they bring me true joy. I love each and every one of you. Have an amazing day!**


End file.
